


Everything

by captainmjolnir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Mama Stilinski Feels, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning, written with the intention of romantic Sciles but can be read as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmjolnir/pseuds/captainmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saves Scott at Motel Glen Capri, but Scott saved him first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Massive warning for a suicide attempt with a gun and a child blaming himself for his mother's death

The day Scott found Stiles with a gun perched against his ear wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t an anniversary; it wasn’t mother’s day or his birthday or her birthday or Christmas or anything. It was just a normal day when Stiles Stilinski decided that it was enough.

Scott doesn’t even know why he went to Stiles’ house; all he knows is that suddenly it seemed like the most important thing in the world that he played Halo with his best friend. 

The Sheriff wasn’t home so Scott let himself in, he had a key to Stiles’ house, of course he did, grinning as he thought about sneaking up on Stiles doing something stupid in his bedroom. Instead Stiles was crying and holding that goddamn gun. He jumped when Scott opened the door and looked up with wide, wet eyes and Scott had never seen anything so heartbreaking, something so truly raw and painful. 

“Stiles,” he choked. 

Stiles gaped at him, never lowering the gun. Scott took a step towards him and he flinched. 

“No,” his voice was raspy, as if he had been screaming. “Don’t Scott. I need- I have to.” 

Scott felt like he was dreaming, shock he’d say later, he felt like he was floating as he watched Stiles cock the gun. He wanted to say something, anything. 

“Why?” was all he could muster. 

Stiles blinked, as if he hadn’t even thought about it, before he looked away, at the framed picture of his mum on his desk. It was of before, before her hair fell out, before she lost all her muscle, before she was sick. She was grinning at the camera, one hand tussled through her hair, the other reaching out for someone out of frame. 

“I killed her,” he finally whispered. “It’s my fault. She was so stressed. I was too hyper, too spazy, too fucked up. The only reason she was smoking was because of me.” He gulped. “I killed her.” 

Scott could feel his eyes stingy, it had been a year and a half since Mrs. Stilinski died and this entire time he’d had no idea Stiles felt like this. 

He hadn’t asked. 

“Stiles, please,” he took another step. “I need you. You’re my best friend.” 

Stiles shook his head, biting back a sob. “No, no, no, I’m not. I’m nothing. I’m nothing but a burden. I killed her and I’ll kill him too, I can’t Scott, I just can’t. I’m no good. I’m not popular, I can’t even play lacrosse properly, I’m not important. I’m nothing, just let me be nothing. Please.” 

Scott was finally close enough to sit on the bed next to him, their thighs pushed together, together like they had always been. Scott and Stiles. ScottandStiles. You can’t have one without the other. 

“You’re not nothing. You’re everything. You’re my everything,” closing his eyes Scott pushed his head right up against Stiles, cheek to cheek, using his arm to wrap around his friend’s shoulder and grip them together. “So if we’re going to do this, I think you’re just going to have to take me with you then.” 

Something in the air dropped and suddenly Stiles was bawling, like really crying, he dropped the arm that had been shaking at this point from holding the weapon for so long and just cried. 

And Scott held him, gently prying the gun out of his hand and setting it on the bedside table, he held his best friend, his brother, his… something more that at twelve Scott didn’t have the words for yet. He held him as Stiles fell apart completely. 

Tomorrow he would put him back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://feminismfox.tumblr.com) follow me if you like or not.


End file.
